The Painter
by Kire-no-Koibito
Summary: Bakura is an exceptional artist, but his pictures are dark. he believes that his paintings can only be special with a certain dye. Purpleshipping/Spellcastershipping. Rated M for disturbing and sexual content, violence and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**The Painter. Chapter 1: The special dye.**

**A/N: his might be disturbing. Very disturbing. This includes a completely psychotic Bakura and Dark Magician x Yugi mature content. So, read at your own risk.**

The sun was shining bright over the city of Domino and the windows of the buildings reflected the light perfectly. It was as if thousands of lanterns were lit in the city at daytime. The greatest lantern was the new art university, for it was almost completely out of glass, built in a modern way so the students could gain their inspiration by just looking at the nature which could be seen outside the great glass dome. The university was located next to the forest and a lake, which is why many of the students preferred to draw outside to capture the perfection that the landscape offered. Especially today, when the sun stood high, the building was more beautiful outside than it was outside. From the outside, the tall dome offered a view that looked almost sacred.

The reflections on the windows were slightly blue, making the building look like it was glowing, which is why almost all students went out to capture the view. To be correct, it were all students but one.

This boy's name was Ryou Bakura, who was a rather introverted guy. He never really talked to anyone, seemingly fearing contact with other people and shunning it on purpose. His pictures were always rather dark and depressing, no matter how nice the weather was, no matter how nice the people around him tried to be. The boy always had a blank, focused face and no one had seen him anywhere but in the art studio. It really seemed as if the boy didn't have any interests rather than drawing, nor did he seem to have anyone to talk to. He always expressed his feelings in the drawings.

His most known piece, which also hung in the Domino art museum at the moment, was "Change of Heart", which had shown two faces, one looking away and one staring at the spectator with an evil grin. And those faces were connected by red hair, which was the perfect ruby red.

To say the least, the boy was talented, but lonely. Not that he really craved any friends. He didn't expect anyone to understand him, anyway. Currently, he was working on a sunset painting, which wasn't really a _typical_ sunset. He had called the painting "The shadow realm's beauty", which depicted a black sea, a purple sky and a setting, blood-red sun.

The boy had just started on the sun when he noticed: he had no more red pigment in his container. And that was his favorite and most frequent color. He needed the red dye like air, so he was currently on the end with his nerves. He pulled his silver hair in frustration and was about to cry, when another art student, a brown-haired girl with blue eyes, entered the room to pick up her utensils. She smiled at the male kindly before taking her sketch book and her pencil out of the pencil case. Since she was in a hurry, she carelessly cut herself on an art scalpel, which she often used to carve out templates for airbrush paintings. Cursing under her breath, she licked away the blood, searching for a band-aid she had put into her purse.

Ryou was an observative guy and noticed the red liquid on her finger, a grin appearing on his face. He needed that girl. Or better: He needed her blood. It was a perfect red which would blend with the pigment on his canvas. He quietly snuck up behind her and took the tome of arts from the desk. It was a thick, heavy book which everyone had joked about, saying: "It's so heavy, you could kill someone with that book."

And they were right. After he had hit the girl on her head, he made a clean cut, letting the girl's blood flow into his pigment container. It was more than enough to finish his picture, he thought and decided to drag the girl's body into the neighbor room. He wouldn't mind her lying there, but his new picture required space. Besides, if he just let her lay around in the art gallery, someone would find out the secret of his pigments. He put on a glove and put the scalpel into the girl's hand, making it look like suicide. With that done he returned to his work.

After he finished, he smiled and headed home, hearing a familiar high-pitched, child-like laughter from the alleyway. It was his biggest rival of all times. Yugi Mutou, the talented artist, professional gamer and together with his older brother Yami the most popular guy in the art academy. He hated him, he hated his innocence and his pure heart. Thinking of that, Ryou had an idea: To turn that pure boy's blood into the purest red in existence. He also had the most fitting picture in mind: "The decaying beauty", a painting of a person from behind in front of a mirror. While the person looked amazing from behind, the mirror image would show a blood-stained face. Indeed, a stained beauty.

He grinned manically, plotting on how to get to the short teen without his over-protective brother being in the way. He had a great idea. Which was called: Exploiting the trust that the younger Mutou gave away carelessly. Getting the course list out of his bag, he quickly found the phone number of Yugi and sat down on the ground, leaning on a tree while dialing the number via his cellphone.

"Hello, Mutou Yugi speaking." a soft voice was heard.

The silver-haired boy smirked and simulated a weak, almost dying voice: "Yu...gi...help...I'm..."

"Bakura-kun, is that you? What's wrong- No, just tell me where you are, I'll be there in no time!"

The grin on the male's face grew wider and he continued "Yes...I'm...in the city square park...", he said, making sure to make his voice grow weaker as he waited.

The park was perfect for a murder like that. The forest would do a great job in hiding the corpse, at this time no one came to the park, fearing the tales of the 'cursed forest'. He was a master at planning. Knowing Yugi, he was dumb enough not to call help but to come to the park alone.

Soon, the most precious dye would be his. Soon, he would have no rival and be the best student of his course.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Painter. Chapter 2: The Legends of The City.**

**A/N: his might be disturbing. Very disturbing. This includes a completely psychotic Bakura and Dark Magician x Yugi mature content. So, read at your own risk.**

Yugi was really concerned about Bakura,he put his phone away and said to his brother that he had forgotten something in the university before running off and not waiting for his brother to say anything. He didn't have a high stamina like his well-built brother, but this was an emergency, so he reached the park in no time. He looked around, not finding Ryou yet.

"Bakura-kun? Where are you?", he called out, hoping that the other was still conscious to hear his calls and maybe react to them.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around him and turned his head to see no one else but Bakura, grinning at him manically.

"Right behind you, Yugi-kun~", the taller male purred, then added "You are so nice, helping your rival out.."

"Rival? But you are much better than me, Bakura-kun.", the teen said with an insecure smile.

Upon that, the silver-haired teen growled and threw Yugi against a tree, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Better than you? I can fool myself too, you know.", the taller teen said, pulling out a rope which he had used as a reference earlier. "There are two works of yours in the city museum and the critics tell that these give them a 'Ray of Hope in heard times'"

Backing off a little upon seeing his course mate get so mad, the smaller teen asked in a wavering voice: "W-What are you planning to do with the rope?"

"Make sure that my dye won't get wasted. Because it's you, Yugi, you get to see the secret of my paintings.", the other replied, approaching the teen and pulling him close before binding his rival to the nearby tree and pulling out a small scalpel and a dye container.

Understanding where that headed, the shorter of the two started to struggle, shivering in fear. He feared blades more than anything.

"You're a smart one. But you have brought yourself into this position. And even if you try to scream, here is no one around to save you. People fear this place, especially at night. You do know the legends, right, Yugi?", he said, starting to cut the vein on his wrist, following the trail up to open it completely up to his shoulder and licking his lips as blood started flowing out.

This action caused the other to scream in pain, tears welling up in the amethyst eyes of the boy. It was music in Ryou's ears. And the perfectly red blood that he gathered would make a beautiful painting. He saw that his rival was close to passing out due to loss of blood and he slapped across the other's face, to keep him awake.

Yugi groaned in pain and opened one eye weakly, which gave the silver-haired teen an idea. He pressed a cloth onto the wound, making the teen below him hiss.

"Yugi, you know, I thought I shouldn't kill you. Instead... you shall draw my paintings. With your own blood."

With that, the taller of the two cut the rope and picked the limp body of the other up, having no effort of doing so due to how much blood he had taken from the boy. He didn't feel any guilt, no. He even felt like a hero for sparing the boy's life like that. He felt good for knowing that he had defeated his rival. It felt good to know that nobody would suspect him. Nobody ever suspected him of anything because he was the goody-two-shoes type of boy on the outside. Not that anyone ever tried to understand his real nature, anyway. Carrying the boy through the park, he never noticed a pair of blue eyes watching him from the shadows.

After returning home, he put the by now unconscious teen down onto the floor and sighed. That would be a bother to have him here. He would have to give him food so that he wouldn't die before he finished the painting. And he _hated _caring for others. He put up a canvas on an easel and put a chair in front of it before picking the boy up again and setting him down onto the chair before tieing his waist and legs to the chair. With that done, he went over to a nearby couch and sat down on it. He had to gather all his patience in order not to hit the boy again. How did he dare to fall unconscious? That little brat would pay dearly for making him wait. To make the time pass faster, he started playing a video game when he heard a knock on the door.

Sighing in annoyance, he got up and peeked through the window at the person who was standing in front of the door. Usually, the lanterns would give enough lights to see the people at the front door, but the lanterns seemed to be out of order. He shook his head and got back to playing the game, ignoring the further knocks. He wouldn't let any person he didn't know in, especially with his course mate being held captive by him. He glanced over to the small hostage of his, noticing that his eyelids were slowly opening.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Care to get to work right away?", he asked, standing up and walking up behind Yugi, resting his chin on the other's head. Before the shorter could speak, the silver-haired teen continued: "See? I already set up an easel and a canvas for you. Now, would you be so kind to draw? I don't want to have to force you."

Still a bit groggy from his sleep, the amethyst-eyed teen didn't realize the situation he was in. He looked at the canvas in confusion.

"W-What exactly do you expect me to do?", he asked, trying to move, but instantly letting out a hiss of pain.

Then the whole situation came back to his mind and he looked over to his arm, as if looking for proof. He was shocked to see that his arm was indeed covered in blood. His eyes widened in fear and he shivered, much to Bakura's delight.

"Draw your funeral. But don't draw yourself completely recognizable. I don't want any mess with the police and you sure don't want to be on bad terms with me.", he said, handing the boy the pigments and the brushes before pulling the tri-colored hair back violently and binding it into a ponytail.

With shaking hands, the younger started to sketch on the canvas and hummed, deciding to be blunt enough to ask the taller male something, just to keep up a conversation. He had never worked in silence.

"Bakura-kun? Mind telling me about the Domino city square park legends while I'm working?"

The silver-haired boy was caught off-guard by that question, but then just laughed "What, you really don't know about them? They are just myths, but anyway. It is told that there are creatures lurking in the forest part of the park, especially at night and-"

He never got to finish the sentence because a deep voice said under a chuckle: "Calling _us_ creatures is not very nice, murderer. I have come to shatter your soul and mind and make you pay for your crimes."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Painter. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Person.**

**A/N: his might be disturbing. Very disturbing. This includes a completely psychotic Bakura and Dark Magician x Yugi mature content. So, read at your own risk.**

"Make me pay for my crimes, eh?", Ryou repeated before laughing slightly "Don't tell me you are claiming to be the legend of our city. Those are myths, lies, whatever you would like to call-"

The hooded figure made Bakura turn to look at it. Then the deep voice continued to speak: "I will make those myths you talk of become your worst nightmares. "

As the mysterious person spoke, the room grew brighter at first, but then the lightbulbs burst and the three of them were covered in complete darkness, leaving the already scared Yugi completely speechless. He couldn't even move a finger or let out a scream of terror. The fear intensified as the amethyst-eyed teen felt a hand cover his mouth. Just as he was about to struggle against the unknown attacker, he felt a soft breath next to his ear, whispering: "Don't move or make any noise."

Yugi could tell that it wasn't Bakura speaking and if no other people entered the room-which Yugi hoped-the voice belonged to the figure claiming to be a creature that humans feared. Still trembling from fear, the slender teen smiled a bit as he felt the ropes that were binding him to the chair loosen up and slide down. Then he was shoved out of the house.

Unable to process what happened, Yugi kept staring at the opened window he was pushed out from. Not that he would be able to move anyway, but the shock made him freeze completely. The next thing that caught the teen's attention was a dim green light. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could recognize a figure holding a wand which was glowing at it's tip. Yugi tried to hear what the two were saying, but he could just understand that while the mysterious person was staying calm, Bakura was irritated and raging over the missing hostage.

"Where did you bring him and why do you even care? Shouldn't you stay in your area?", the silver-haired boy hissed at the taller figure, getting into a battle pose.

The dark hooded figure seemed caught off guard by that question, but laughed wholeheartedly.

"You are right. I do stay in my 'area' as long as _you _stay in yours, human.", he explained calmly, spinning his wand and creating a magical light circle around the perimeter of the house.

Seeing the light circle made the still frozen teen cautious and he reached out to touch the barrier. Well...his hand did go through the barrier, but...it came back in just a few inches away?!

This almost made Yugi scream, but he remembered the instructions he has gotten from the wizard: No moving and no sounds. He withdrew the hand and continued watching and listening to the two battling people inside. He still didn't hear much of the talk, but he listened nevertheless.

Bakura grabbed a scalpel from his table and chuckled lightly. He could dodge magic, but could the magician dodge the sharp blade? If yes, he still had a plan B. So, he ran up to the man and swung the blade at him, but, as expected, beating a legend wouldn't be as easy as that. The silver-haired male had to run across the room, because if he'd stop, the wizard would attack him. He ran up his walls and tables to get a chance to even get close to the stranger, but the hooded figure still could outsmart him and trick him into traps, Which Bakura escaped somehow. A dark laughter filled the room as Ryou's breath got ragged. The male had a good stamina, but being chased around his own house for hours was still exhausting for him. He locked himself in a storage room to regain breath, listening to every noise indicating the income of the mage.

"Really now, murderer? You think a single locked door can hold me back?", the deep voice asked and Bakura laughed, running over to a small door in the floor, opening it and hopping in. Just as the wizard wanted to follow, the tunnel was barricaded. The hooded figure laughed a bit.

"So I still am partially human. I can't predict where my victim heads to yet.", the hooded figure thought aloud before spinning his wand in the opposite direction from before and making the seal disappear before heading to where he had dropped the other teen off, gladly still seeing him conscious and in place.

Yugi heard steps approaching him and looked up from his sitting position, shivering as he saw the hooded figure and parting his lips to ask the stranger something, but the taller of the two was the first to raise his voice.

"Can you stand?", the figure asked, offering the teen a hand to help him stand up, but the amethyst-eyed teen just tripped and shook his head, wincing slightly.

"Sorry", Yugi said, clinging to the other to get some support.

"I will bring you home.", the blue-eyed stranger told, then added "But under one condition: I will watch over you and stay close to you."

Upon that condition, the shorter hummed in thought and confusion and raised one finger, indicating that he needed some time to think over the condition. Then he smiled weakly and looked up to the stranger: "Well, if we exchange names so I actually know _who_ is watching over me, I can accept that condition, but allow me to be curious about your motives as well."

"Let me start the introduction then. The humans of this town call me "Dark Magician", but my real name is Mahad.", the stranger said, removing his hood to reveal his face. The long purple hair framed the pale face of the man perfectly and his sapphire blue eyes were glowing lightly.

Still paralyzed by the whole adventure he went through, Yugi couldn't help but let a question slip from his lips:"Why are your eyes glowing? It's not natural."

"Oh? For me it is. After a battle I still sense danger. And since I am ready to cast a spell anytime, my eyes glow.", the man tried to explain, but rubbed the back of his head in confusion "I guess it's hard for a human to understand..."

The last sentence made the short teen laugh in a childish manner:"Now I am not sure if I should be scared of you or be amazed."

The magician just shrugged and shook his head "I do not know. What I _do _know though is that we should leave this place. I have a bad feeling. That guy outsmarted me, so I will have to do the barrier stronger next time."

"Oh. I hope there won't be a next time...", the teen said with a shaky voice.

"Believe me, there will. He won't give up until he gets what he wants."


End file.
